


污水厂突发班车02

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [28]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 本章含有白娘子AU的糕饼内容。含有但不限于：双性，产乳，生蛋。很脏，别往下看，看完警告再看又被雷到的不要骂我。





	污水厂突发班车02

糕饼版的白蛇传。

糕是大和尚法海的角色，饼就是白娘子了。  
饼化形之后，翩翩佳公子，想一下陈友谅蒙面纱，还不能理解吗。  
但是糕要收妖度化，饼这种大妖是一定要度化的。  
饼：？？？我做错了什么，我只是端着薏米水在西湖遛弯而已啊。  
结果还是被收了，度化怎么度化呢，佛法啊。  
饼：敢问高僧修的什么法、什么禅？  
糕：欢喜禅。  
饼：不了吧！  
没有，还是被按着艹。  
蛇本来体温就低，所以比较凉的精液射进去都很烫的。  
一开始饼还能抵抗一下，结果后面被艹到没法保持完全人形，下半身变成了蛇，泄殖腔都被艹了个透。  
糕艹完饼还是一样的。  
结果饼这次被“度”完，醒过来就变成了双性。  
当然前面也有被糕艹啦，艹完了之后还把数珠塞进去，雌穴胀胀的，数珠还会跟着糕念经的节奏震动发烫。  
饼可娇气了，又是蛇，脚嫩，不想走路，但是糕说到底还是僧人，只好跟着糕一起走路云游。  
就看到一个英俊大和尚后面跟一个戴帷帽的白衣小公子......还是小娘子？  
有时候走路趔趔趄趄的，因为雌穴塞着数珠嘛。  
休息的时候被糕毫不留情的把数珠扯出来，被数珠堵住的雌穴早就在走路的时候高潮了不知道多少次，抽出数珠之后潮吹液都流出来了。糕就一边艹他一边让他舔干净数珠。  
因为饼一直没干坏事，又被糕用欢喜禅度化，很快就可以成仙了。  
糕要放饼走，饼不高兴了。  
都被养成一天不吃大唧唧就活不下去的体质，怎么可能嘛，而且感情总是有的啊。  
于是饼变成蛇咬了糕，糕手腕上牙印好明显。因为中了蛇毒，糕把持不住真的因为淫欲艹了饼。  
饼这下子功德全没了，要受天罚，因为糕可是高僧。  
结果糕心疼他，给他扛了天罚，然后饼变成了小小迷你蛇缠在糕的手腕上和糕云游四方。  
当然啦......  
在糕僧的精液浇灌之下，很快修回人形。糕僧的数珠也经常不见呢......  
肯定在白饼饼的雌穴里嘛！  
至于后面白饼饼揣着小蛇蛋，还泌乳之类的。  
那就是后面的故事啦。


End file.
